


take me home

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Finger Sucking, Getting Together, Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson has a praise kink, Kissing, Lap Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Voice Kink, Worried Connor (Detroit: Become Human), and a good dicking, dont worry he gets the dicking, why do i have to make that tag come on fandom do better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank can't shake off their current case and Connor helps him take the edge off.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyAllister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/gifts).



> title is a lyric from the song 'home' by daughter.

Hank crashed on his couch with a long sigh, attempting to relax after the crime scene he and Connor had been sent to. Connor, even before they arrived there, was looking at Hank with worry, and Hank found out why very quickly. 

At the scene, there was a boy that was Cole's age whose parents had been murdered. It wasn't overly gruesome, but seeing the orphan boy had definitely shaken him up. Connor had been the one to question the boy, and Hank felt calmer hearing the soothing words that weren't even intended for him.

"...Are you alright, Hank?" Connor asked, sitting down on the couch a few inches too close to Hank.

"I'm fine, Connor," Hank grumbled, putting distance between himself and Connor. Connor didn't respond well to this, exhaling quietly and scooting closer.

"You're lying," Connor said and he sounded so sure of himself that Hank knew it was no use denying it. Fucker probably scanned him.

"What's it matter anyway?" Hank attempted to brush off Connor, who appeared startlingly set on ensuring Hank was okay. Something he'd always portrayed, but never quite got to pressing it until then.

"It matters to me," Connor said, quieter this time, and Hank did a double-take at the disappointed look on Connor's face.

"I..." Hank found himself at a complete loss for words. He knew this was about more than him being okay. This kind of vulnerability was something Hank was not used to nor comfortable with.

"It's okay," Connor leaned in even further, speaking in the same soft voice Hank had heard him use earlier, and longed to hear spoken to him. Connor always fucking knew what he needed.

"Yeah?" Hank whispered to Connor, who was dangerously close now and looking at him with something intense burning in his eyes. Connor nodded, curl bouncing on his forehead as he did so.

"Can I..." Connor didn't finish his sentence, leaning in to kiss Hank.

Which was quite honestly the last thing Hank expected– maybe he did hope for it, but he absolutely did not expect it–, which is why he scrambled away from Connor in surprise.

"What?" Hank blinked at him, having practically sat on the armrest, cornered by Connor. "You...?"

"Yes, Hank," Connor said exasperatedly. Hank watched Connor's hand twitch where it sat by his side, either restless or...

"Okay," Hank sighed, moving back towards Connor. Connor's hand twitched again and then he did something entirely unexpected.

He fucking picked up Hank and put him in his lap.

"Is this alright?" Connor asked though Hank swore his voice had gotten lower. Hank swallowed, feeling heavy where he sat in Connor's lap.

"Uh, yeah," Hank said because although he still felt vulnerable, he trusted it. He trusted Connor. "Um, for you?"

"Yes. Perfect, Hank, I promise," Connor reassured, then moved forward to kiss him. It was soft like his first one, but Hank melted into it this time, relaxing into Connor. Connor pulled away, winding his hands through Hank's hair. "You're perfect."

"Oh," Hank immediately reacted, one he couldn't control if he wanted to, and Connor's LED flashed yellow.

"Do you like it when I tell you that?" Connor asked, voice still deep in a way that made both Hank's heart and cock throb.

"Mmh," Hank, ever helpful, replied breathlessly. It seemed enough for Connor, who fucking smirked at him before meeting his eyes briefly, and Hank got the privilege of watching his smirk melt into something more loving.

"What about..." Connor started, hands tugging his hair a little as he spoke. "Good boy?"

"Fuck," Hank swore, face flushing as his body betrayed him. Connor's LED went to yellow for another moment and Hank realized that Connor was watching him attentively, eyes scanning and likely picking up every single way Hank reacted to the things he said. And that... that type of care wasn't something Hank was used to, but he definitely liked it.

"Mm," Connor hummed, eyes looking Hank up and down before he pulled Hank even closer to kiss him. Hank gasped when he felt Connor's cock half-hard against his thigh and Connor took advantage of this, slipping his tongue past open lips. Hank took a second to wonder how the fuck they even got in this position, how this was even happening, but was brought back into reality by Connor pulling him back and– Oh. Connor was grinding against his thigh, definitely fully hard and /oh/. He was big.

"Con," Hank gasped against his lips and Connor gave him a bit to breathe, instead deciding to kiss, suck and bite at the flushed skin of his neck. "Bedroom, please?"

"Mm, of course, Hank," Connor agreed, and then he picked Hank up as though he weighed nothing at all and carried him to Hank's bedroom. Hank thought about their sleeping arrangements– which was Hank in his bed, Connor on the couch, or in Hank's bed on days in which he'd silently walk in and get in with Hank. The first time Connor had asked, Hank thought he was fucking crazy, but then he just assumed Connor was lonely, so he let the android hold him on occasion. He never said it, but Connor knew he liked it too.

This wasn't too different, though Hank had never sat on Connor's lap like this, and he definitely never felt the outline of Connor's cock against his pants.

Connor sat on the edge of the bed and looked Hank up and down. 

"Clothes," Connor muttered, and Hank blinked before realizing that Connor wanted him to remove his clothes. Hank bit back a protest; he knew he wanted this and didn't want to express otherwise, even if his insecurity made him hesitant. Connor followed every movement with dark eyes, simulated breathing heavy and pants tented significantly. Connor must have realized he ought to take off some damn clothes, too, but the only things to go were the slacks and boxers he wore before continuing to watch Hank undress.

"You're so pretty," Connor whispered when Hank was finished, and Hank realized that he'd never heard those words before. Not directed at him. Hank felt extremely vulnerable like this even despite Connor's compliment. He gave a shy smile that Connor reciprocated, patting his thighs invitingly. Hank exhaled and positioned himself on Connor's lap, wrapping his legs around his thin frame.

"There you go," Connor mumbled and Hank relaxed at that same soothing tone. Hank felt Connor's cock through the fabric of the shirt and Hank realized he hadn’t imagined Connor’s size in the living room.

"Come here," Connor ordered, though his voice wasn't too far off from the soothing tone he'd been using. Hank realized after he'd blinked dumbly that Connor wanted a kiss. Right. He'd somehow forgotten that Connor actually wanted him. He came forward and met Connor halfway, and his lips weren’t human, but Hank found it intoxicating in its own foreign way.

"Good boy," Connor said when Hank moved back to breathe. The damned android was smirking at him again, his LED burning pink, and Hank startled when he felt Connor's hands on his sides.

"Con, nnh..." Hank moaned, feeling dizzy as stark white hands roamed his body.

“My saliva doubles as a lubricant,” Connor said, and Hank snapped his head up at him. He couldn’t manage to hold back a laugh.

“What?” Hank was still trying not to go into an entire laughing fit. “Uh, Connor, we gotta work on your dirty talk.”

“I thought it would be useful information,” Connor sounded defensive, and it almost made Hank laugh more, but now he was starting to feel bad.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Hank waved him off. “It’s fine, Connor,”

“Mm,” Connor seemed to regain his confidence as quickly as he’d lost it. “Okay, baby.” 

Hank whined, not used to all of this attention from Connor. Generally just not used to all of this attention from anyone, but fuck, did he need it. Connor calling him ‘baby’ was going to drive him crazy if the android’s gentle touch didn’t manage to do so first.

Hank watched where he was sitting on his lap as Connor took one of his hands off of him and pushed a finger past his lips, making direct eye contact with Hank. Hank’s breathing went ragged as he watched Connor suck on his own finger, then another, and then a third until he had three thickly coated fingers that he made a show of dragging out of his mouth. It didn’t take long for Hank to make the connection that those long, wet fingers were going inside of him, but it took long enough that Connor managed to snake his hand behind Hank and find his asshole without much difficulty.

“Is this okay, love?” Connor asked gently, prodding at his entrance in question and eyes looking in his. Hank broke the eye contact, feeling as though Connor could see his answer far too well when he looked at him like that.

“Yeah,” Hank breathed, eyes squeezing shut as Connor pushed a finger in. Hank was grateful he had an excuse to keep his eyes closed, feeling far too vulnerable under Connor’s attentive gaze. Connor leaned in and kissed at Hank’s neck, pressing light kisses up to his jaw until his lips met the side of Hank’s mouth. Hank thought he was done, but he leaned in and caught Hank in another kiss, one which Hank responded to enthusiastically. He wound his arms around Connor’s waist to keep himself steady on his lap and gasped when he felt Connor ease another finger inside of him. Not only did he add another, but he started moving them inside of him, and his tongue took advantage of his open mouth and explored it. Hank had to put in a genuine effort not to moan into Connor’s mouth, because he’d already embarrassed himself more than enough, thank you. He was being fingered by his android work partner, for fucks sake, it doesn’t really get worse than that. When Connor pressed in a third digit, Hank pulled away and his head crashed against Connor’s shoulder as he panted for breath.

“That good, pretty boy?” Connor asked, though, with the cockiness underlying his words, Hank could tell he knew the answer well.

“Very,” Hank strained, pressing his lips to Connor’s neck and watching the synthskin recede through heavy lids. “You always do that?”

“Yes, but usually you touch me over clothes, so it’s never been something you noticed,” Connor informed him and whatever response Hank could have formed died on his lips as Connor curled the three fingers inside of him.

“Fuck,” Hank pulled his head away from Connor’s shoulder. “Connor, just fuck me already.”

“That’s not a very nice way of asking,” Connor said sternly, his eyes unwaveringly scolding as they looked into Hank’s. 

“Fucking hell,” Hank averted his eyes, looking at the wall. There was no way he was begging for Connor to fuck him. No way.

“No?” Connor raised his eyebrows. “Okay.”

And the fucker took out all three of his fingers and looked at him challengingly.

“You…!” Hank’s face reddening was embarrassing, but what he knew he had to say was significantly worse. “Fine, okay, please?”

“Please what?” Connor said, feigning exasperation.

“Please… fuck me already,” Hank still couldn’t bring himself to look at Connor, but hopefully it was enough because Hank wasn’t about to repeat himself.

“Only because you asked so kindly,” Connor smirked, adjusting their position so neither of them could have potentially fallen off of the bed. He held Hank up as he angled his hips and three fingers’ worth of preparation did not prepare Hank for Connor’s cock entering him.

“Fuck!” Hank swore as Connor filled him up. It’d been a while since anyone had done this to him but hell, was he glad it was Connor.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked softly.

“Yeah, move please,” Hank answered, harder than he’d ever been in his life and desperate to feel more of Connor. Connor delivered, moving Hank on his cock like he was some sort of fleshlight and yet looking at him so tenderly. His brown eyes were darkened and almost black in the low lighting, but Hank could still clearly make out his dilated pupils and the blue flush in his face. Connor was still moving far too slow and Hank was impatient but hardly able to verbalize it other than a desperate whine.

“What, baby?” Connor asked, though his slowly escalating pace proved he knew what Hank wanted and was just wanting to hear him say it.

“Faster, please,” Hank requested, and when he looked down at Connor, he was surprised to see the way his words affected Connor. Or maybe it was that Connor had never fucked, to Hank’s knowledge, but either way, Connor looked to be having as good a time as Hank was.

“As you say,” Connor did what Hank had asked and fucked into him faster, and Hank really should have made sure he could handle it before asking. He scrunched his eyes shut, easier able to focus on the pleasure Connor was bringing him. Connor seemed displeased with this, though.

“Look at me, Hank,” Connor said disapprovingly and Hank listened immediately. It was much harder to do than he had expected with Connor’s cock feeling so overwhelmingly good as it moved inside of him mercilessly. Right as Hank thought he couldn’t take it anymore, a hand left Hank’s hips and wrapped around his cock.

“I know you’re close,” Connor said, voice low and threatening, a huge contrast to the soothing tone he’d seduced Hank with not too long ago. “It’s all over your scan. Just let go, my good boy, I’ll let you.”

Hank hadn’t realized he was holding back until Connor said that and he came by the time Connor had said ‘good boy.’ His lithe hand continued moving on Hank’s cock even as Hank felt him come inside of him. Hank watched his face contort into something downright sinful and his LED was flashing red.

“So good, Hank, you’re so good,” Connor babbled, his hand still moving slowly on Hank’s cock as the last of the man’s come dribbled from it. Hank blushed at the praise, averting his eyes.

“Connor?” Hank said quietly.

“Yes, Hank?” Connor pulled Hank off of his cock and set him down beside himself. Hank would probably never get used to Connor lifting him around like he weighed nothing at all, but he would be damn lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“Thanks for being so damn stubborn,” Hank said, remembering that they’d gotten here because Connor was set on making sure Hank was okay after the damn crime scene they’d gone to.

“It’s nothing you need to thank me for,” Connor said, turning to Hank after reaching to grab the box of tissues Hank kept on his nightstand. He cleaned them up and tossed out the tissues, smiling up at Hank when he finished. “You deserve to be cared for.”

“I guess, yeah,” Hank said and opened his mouth to speak more, but decided against it and let comfortable silence fall over them. Connor took his soiled shirt and tossed it with precision into the laundry basket Hank kept near his wardrobe. Hank had a passing thought about maybe playing basketball with Connor one day, seeing as he used to play himself in his high school days. Something to bring up with Connor another time, he concluded, because Connor was dozing where he lay next to him. Connor’s eyes opened fully and he looked at Hank with pleading eyes.

“What’s that face for?” Hank laughed. Connor answered by moving Hank again and pulling covers over him. Hank was still confused until Connor wrapped his arms around him and  _ oh, _ they were spooning.

“This okay?” Connor asked gently. Hank found it cute.

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Hank enjoyed the warmth from Connor and soon dozed off, feeling safer than he had in a long time wrapped snugly in Connor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments aren't mandatory but make socks happy (hint: i am sock)


End file.
